


Accidentally

by clantail (ideallyqualia)



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon Universe, Getting Together, Kissing Lessons, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/pseuds/clantail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ringabel offers Tiz advice on romance, and Tiz is too clueless and shy to even want to try any of it on a girl. But apparently, guys are not off limits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fairy_Flies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairy_Flies/gifts).



> I'm not your yule goat, but after I finished my official assignment your request caught my eye, so I decided to write it (kind of combining two of your ideas in the process). Enjoy! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

Ringabel was tired of going out alone to talk to girls just to be rejected alone. And the beautiful city of Florem was full of even more beautiful girls and women; if he didn't do something now, then this once in a lifetime opportunity would go to waste. Watching a dream shrivel up and die was almost too painful for Ringabel to think about.  

When the four of them decided to temporarily separate to buy their own dinners after Edea and Ringabel argued over what to eat, Ringabel found himself at the same restaurant as Tiz. Tiz had a small table for two, secluded in a corner, away from the noisy commotion of the meal rush. He looked content by himself, staring at the wall as he waited.

"Tiz, I see you have impeccable taste, since you also chose to come here." Ringabel slid into the empty chair, ignoring Tiz's sudden jolt. Tiz nearly knocked over his drink in the process, but he settled it back onto the table.

"Oh, hi, Ringabel. You scared me."

"Scared you?" Ringabel glanced at his own chair. "Were you expecting someone else?" His lips stretched into a smirk. "A woman, perhaps?"

"No," Tiz stammered, shaking his head. "That… I… Where would I even find…"

"I'm joking, Tiz." Ringabel waved his hand. "I know you could never pull it off."

"Pull what off?" 

"Finding a girl. At least on your own." Ringabel rested his elbow on the table. "Hm. If  _I_ helped you, though, then I'm sure you could."

"Please don't help me."

Ringabel tilted his head, glancing up and down Tiz. Tiz bit his lip, gulping and feeling himself sink into his chair.

"What are you looking at?"

"I can't help but notice how endearing you are. It's kind of unfair…" Ringabel sighed. "You've certainly got the cute sleepy look down. I bet if I was that way, women would find my charm more pleasant." 

Tiz frowned. "You never compliment me unless you want something from me."

"Well… I don't want anything, per se, but…" Ringabel brought his hands together on the table. "Why don't I teach you something about romance? Then you could be my wingman, and we could talk to women together!"

"Wh--" Tiz shook his head. "No way."

"Come on, why not?" Ringabel leaned forward. "Don't you want my help?"

"Girls always end up running away or yelling at you, though."

"Yes, but with you, they would never!" Ringabel reached his hand forward and squeezed Tiz's cheeks, despite his protests. "Who could get mad at this precious face?"

Tiz mumbled through his hands, although it came out as gibberish. Ringabel backed off, smiling. 

"I don't want to, Ringabel." 

"If not now, when? We're in Florem!" Ringabel swept a hand through the air. "This is the best chance we could ever have."

"I would rather eat my dinner and go to sleep…" Tiz tapped his fingers on the table. "I'm feeling a bit tired, anyway."

"Fine, let's eat dinner in peace." Ringabel pointed at him. "But afterward, we are going to have a very important talk, Tiz."

 

* * *

 

Ringabel dragged Tiz to an empty alley once they had dinner. There was still some time before it got truly dark, and he wanted to have this kind of conversation without Edea or Agnés's judgmental eyes.

"Now, I would normally tell someone that the first step to attracting women is to act confident, but I think that's impossible for you. Instead, you should focus more on the sentimental stuff you like so much. You know, how you prefer looking at flowers over women or gold or whatever. And then say they're an exception. Make them feel special. Got that?"

Tiz rubbed his elbow. "Not really."

Ringabel patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, that part of you is probably natural. But don't mention that you're a country boy, that's too dull for Florem women. Just say you're a traveling warrior. That's mysterious. They'll love that."

"If you know exactly what women want, then why are you so unsuccessful?"

Ringabel slid his hand to his chest. "I think I'm  _too_ good at this. I must be intimidating."

"That doesn't make much sense…" Tiz stepped closer and looked over Ringabel's shoulder. "How long are we going to stand out here? I think Agnés and Edea finished dinner by now." 

Ringabel gently pushed Tiz back into place. "I'll try to keep this short."

Tiz's arms fell to his sides, and he nodded.

"Once you've sweet talked a beauty, obviously the next step is a kiss." 

Tiz became visibly uncomfortable, fidgeting and wringing his hands together. "A k-kiss? Even if you've just met her?"

"Well, don't do it right away, bumpkin." Ringabel chuckled. "The moment should present itself."

"That's awfully vague…"

"The best time to do it is in a secluded, dark spot. Like here." Ringabel gestured around them. "To test if she's interested, get closer, like this." Ringabel stepped towards him, their feet touching.

"Is this necessary?" Tiz leaned back, his head hitting the wall. 

"You strike me as someone who needs a demonstration." Ringabel stepped back. "Want me to just talk, then?"

He immediately nodded.

"Alright. Well, once you've done that, if she stares back at you and she doesn't move away, then that's the perfect time for a kiss." Ringabel frowned. "Have you ever kissed anyone before?"

"No."

He sighed, crossing his arms. "I figured… If you're lucky enough to find someone, then just give them a small one. Don't hit your noses together, or your teeth, and don't open your mouth."

Tiz tapped his own nose. "What… How do you not hit them together?"

Ringabel tilted his head, using his hand to point at the angle. "Do this."

Tiz mirrored him, his hair falling over his forehead. Ringabel smiled at the movement, aware of how adorable he looked with his head tilted to the side.

"No, do it the other way, Tiz, or else you're still going to bash your faces in." Ringabel pushed on his head and turned him the other way. 

"How is this a kiss?" Tiz straightened again. "It doesn't look like anyone's…mouths…could even reach each other."

Ringabel snorted when he heard Tiz hesitate on the word  _mouth._ That had to be one of the least obscene words he could use for a demonstration, and Tiz could barely bring himself to  say it out loud. 

"Oh, Tiz, you're so innocent." Ringabel extended a hand and affectionately ruffled his hair. "Girls eat that up."

Tiz just wrinkled his eyebrows further. "I think I'm more confused than before…" He moved a hand over his lips.

"Think you got everything? I'm going to go out tomorrow night, and you're going to come with me."

Tiz shook his head quickly. "No!"

"You need more help, then?"

"No!"

"You have to pick one, Tiz."

Tiz rolled his lips together, his hand still over them. "Umm…"

Ringabel sighed. "Words aren't cutting it for you." He stepped closer again, and Tiz stumbled backwards, his hands sprawling on the wall behind him.

"What are you doing?"

" _I'm_ not going to do anything. Just pretend I'm a girl." Ringabel grabbed Tiz's wrists and poised them over his own hips.

"Why should I do that?!" Tiz's hands twitched, and they almost jerked away. Ringabel frowned as he gripped them in place.

"You don't have to do much, just try this, at least." Ringabel watched him turn red, but he didn't try to escape again, so Ringabel removed his hands. "Good. Okay, now try to pull me closer."

Tiz's hands dug into his sides, but Tiz didn't move.

"It's not that hard, Tiz." Ringabel scooted closer, and Tiz's hands squeezed further. "Tiz, relax, or you'll snap someone in half."

"Oh. Ah, sorry." His grip softened, and he flattened his palms out.

"Alright, now try to move your hands up."

"Up?" Tiz echoed. "Up where?"

"Just move them up my sides."

"…Why?"

"Just try it."

Tiz dragged them up, skimming him too lightly to be comfortable. Ringabel hiccupped in laughter.

"You're tickling me!"

Tiz snapped his hands back. "Is that bad?"

Ringabel hummed. "Not really. It could ruin the mood, though. Try it again." He picked up Tiz's hands and returned them to his hips.

Tiz dipped his head down, watching and inching his hands up. "L-like this, Ringabel?"

He nodded, flushing a bit at the slow burn. "Perfect. Now, move them over my chest."

Tiz spluttered. "What if you were a girl!?"

"Think about that later," he said. 

"Well… M'kay." He shifted them over, drawing them together over his chest, as requested. Tiz wasn't looking at him anymore, and Ringabel noticed him blushing really hard, near the limit of what he could take.

"Pull them up to my shoulders."

Tiz let out a shaky breath. He moved them there, deliberately grazing his chest all the way. Ringabel was a bit impressed; he didn't ask Tiz to do that. He must have actually learned something.

"Wh-what now?" 

"This is the part where you kiss her." Ringabel moved his hands down Tiz's back. "After that--"

He stopped talking, raising an eyebrow when Tiz angled his head to the side, the same way he taught him earlier.

Tiz squeezed his eyes shut, leaning his head closer and bumping their lips together. Ringabel tensed, his eyes widening. Tiz apparently took his last few words as an order as well, not even thinking about it.

Ringabel's heart leapt up into his throat. Tiz's lips were as soft as his eyes and voice, even more pure and sublime than the girls Ringabel  _had_ kissed.

Ringabel pulled away. He had to push Tiz back when he followed his movement, his lips still seeking Ringabel's.

"Tiz, that should be enough for now." 

Tiz flinched back, hunching his shoulders up. "How was it?"

Ringabel licked his lips. He couldn't give him  _too_ high a compliment. "You'll be fine, short stuff. Girls will love it."

Tiz frowned. "I'm the same height as you."

"Yeah, distract yourself with that," he muttered under his breath. Ringabel turned to the side. "Now it really is getting late. Let's head back."

Tiz eagerly returned to his side, shuffling his feet and glancing all over the place. Ringabel felt his hands shake, and he hid them behind his back, hating that he got so carried away.

 

* * *

 

"After last night, you  _still_ won't come with me?!" Ringabel grabbed his shoulders. "Tiz, I taught you a lot! You have to come!"

"No!" Tiz ducked under his arms and ran behind Edea, knocking over a stray bucket.

"Ringabel, what did you do now?"

"I didn't do anything!" Ringabel hung his head. If they were alone again, then he could probably put up a convincing argument, but there was no way that he was going to tell Edea and Agnés that he wanted to rope Tiz into a night out with women.

"Whatever you're going to do, do it by yourself! Shoo!" Edea made a dismissive sweeping gesture with her hand. "Stop bothering Tiz!"

"Fine, fine…" Ringabel stepped outside, dismayed by Tiz's response. All of today, Tiz was flighty and unable to look anyone in the eye, but he thought Tiz would've cooled down by nightfall.

He had yet to try talking to any woman in Florem, though. Maybe he didn't need Tiz? He perked himself up with that train of thought and headed out.

 

* * *

 

"It was a  _disaster,_ Tiz! All the women here--they're crazy!" Ringabel crawled into bed, throwing his head back with a whine.

Tiz kept his head down when Ringabel came in, but he lifted it a little at the complaint. "Crazy?"

"They kept talking about their hair accessories. Obsessively."

"Oh, that's right." Tiz pointed to Edea and Agnés's empty beds. "They heard something about that, too. They stuck around to investigate, and I came back by myself."

Ringabel let out a harsh sigh. "I think that it's impossible to progress any further here… It's such a shame…" Ringabel raised a hand to his forehead, sifting his fingers through his hair.

Tiz sat on his own bed, staring at the ground and playing with his hands. "Are you going to try again?"

Ringabel groaned. "Not here."

"Good," he added quickly. 

Ringabel glanced up at him. "Why is that good?"

"No reason, really." Tiz grabbed his blanket and yanked it closer, fiddling with it in his hand.

"It's so depressing, though…" Ringabel turned his head to stuff his face into his pillow.

Tiz dropped the blanket, his hands stilling in the air. "Uh, Ringabel? Are you alright?"

Ringabel raised his head, digging his chin into the pillow. "I'm fine."

"But…you're going to try it again...?"

Ringabel threw him a confused look. "Of course? It's just Florem, after all."

Tiz quirked his frown to the side, flashing his eyes between the ceiling and Ringabel. "I don't think you should ever do it again."

"Huh? Why not?" Ringabel sat up. 

Tiz tapped his thumbs on his hands, his shoulders rising with tension. "Isn't it terrible, putting yourself through that every time?"

"Yeah, I know…" Ringabel leaned back against the wall, crossing his legs and shrugging. "But once I find someone, it'll be worth it."

"I still don't think you should do it, Ringabel."

"Give me one good reason why."

Tiz stood up, and Ringabel straightened in surprise as Tiz walked over to his bed, sitting on the edge. His mouth opened and closed a few times, stammering silently, and Ringabel realized that he was starting to lose his nerve.

Ringabel placed a hand on his knee. "What's wrong?"

Tiz flushed, his mouth opening as he clasped his hands together, and Ringabel realized he knew when he saw pink dusting Tiz's face again.

"O-oh," Ringabel said. He gulped.

Tiz scooted away, Ringabel's hand falling off of him.

Ringabel didn't know if Tiz actually felt anything for him, though, or if he was just embarrassed and anxious about his first kiss. A caring, idealistic person like Tiz would definitely put a lot of thought into something like that. Had he intentionally kissed him thinking that, or did he think about it afterward?

Either way, Ringabel had to admit that he enjoyed it. 

"You don't want me to be with women at all? Is that it?"

"That's not it at all!" Tiz gritted his teeth. "I mean, I just… I think you should be happy. Chasing after people all the time is exhausting, isn't it? And there's never been a reward."

Ringabel shifted closer, pulling himself to the edge of the bed as well and plopping down beside him. "And you would be happiest not trying at all?"

Tiz nodded.

"You really are a country bumpkin." Ringabel hooked an arm around Tiz, drawing his head to his shoulder. He could hear Tiz's breath catch, but he didn't pull away. "Do you like me, Tiz?"

"Yes, of course."

"I didn't mean as friends." Ringabel breathed out through his nose. "I mean…did you like kissing me?"

Tiz snapped up, his eyes going wide. "That's not--"

Ringabel pushed on his chest, gently pressing him onto the bed. Tiz let his arms fall palms up. "Yes or no?"

Tiz looked up at him, breathing heavily. He nodded.

His eyes squeezed shut again, his nose crinkling, and Ringabel felt his chest tighten. He had never seen anything quite like this, someone with messy hair and shy hands sprawled on a bed for him. No one had ever willingly allowed themselves to be caught underneath him, staying completely still and waiting.

Ringabel nuzzled his lips against him, sighing into his mouth. Tiz tentatively pressed back, but Ringabel knew that he was probably wary of making a mistake. He bent his arms down, putting his weight into his elbows so he could push his chest down onto him, kissing him harder.

Tiz twitched, and Ringabel backed away, a small sucking sound coming from their lips as he broke apart.

"I can't breathe," Tiz gasped out, and Ringabel laughed.

"I never did tell you about that. My bad."

The corners of Tiz's mouth lifted, jerking as if he fought to keep it down. "You feel the same about me, Ringabel?"

"It's our second kiss, Tiz, yes!" Ringabel flopped over him, his arms drawing around Tiz's body.

"Ack! This kind of hurts!"

Ringabel nudged his head against Tiz. "If it's you, then I think I wouldn't have to search anymore."

He could feel Tiz's breath puffing onto his ear, and his breathing picked up at the confession.

"You--what? You mean you wouldn't…ever again?"

"I don't need to," he said softly. Ringabel rolled off of him, grabbing the blanket and covering the both of them with it. "Let's go to sleep now, I feel tired."

"But I'm not sleepy."

"Do you really want to be awake when Edea and Agnés come back? After talking with a bunch of Florem women for an hour?"

Tiz dropped his head against the pillow. "You're right." He backed up to make room for Ringabel, who pulled his head to his chest and yawned.

"If they come in before we're asleep, just pretend. Okay?"

Tiz's eyelids had already drooped closed.

"Figures." He craned his head and gave him a light kiss on the head, curling up around him after.

**Author's Note:**

> (General A/N that exists at the end of all my fics): I find unsolicited concrit really rude, I'm not looking for any. Please don't tell me someone was OOC/something happened you didn't like/it's too short/etc. in any bookmarks or comments.


End file.
